A Love In Hiding
by YourAngelForever
Summary: Nick is completley, totally in love wit Joe.What happens when Joe admits he loved nick back?Rated because the guys are guy, dating their brothers, and their is cuting involved.Not something i want little kids to read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people!This is my first story, hope you like, please review!

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Nick watched as Joe's phone rang, and as Joe picked it up.He saw the name on the phone, of the person calling.It was Lizzie, Joe's girl friend.Nick clenched his fist, as Joe answered the phone, smiled, and left the room to talk to her.He sighed heavily.

Nick knew Joe could never know the feeling his had for him, his older brother.He wouldn't return them.Knowing this broke Nick to pieces,  
it was driving him to depression.

Nick had known since he was 12 that he was gay.He wasn't attracted to girls at all.But he did notice the guys.Well one guy.His older brother,  
Joe Jonas.

Only one person knew, and that was his eldest brother,Kevin.Nick winced at the memory, of the day he told his brother he was not only gay, but he was in love with Joe.

Kevin slapped him, and yelled, saying things he never took back.This was a year ago, when Nick was 14.Kevin hasn't spoken to him since.  
Kevin never told anyone either.For that, Nick was thank full.

Joe walked back in the room, saying "I love you."To his girlfriend, before sitting back on the couch, and stuffing his face with Cheetos.

Nick got up suddenly, and went to the bathroom.He locked the door, and slid his sharp pcket knife out of his back pocket.

He sat on top the toilet seat, and put the knife to his wrist, and applied pressure.He pulled the blade away from his wrist slowly, watching the line of blood trickle down his arm for a moment before he wiped it off, and headed to his small room to put on a long sleeved shirt.

He went back to the living room, where every one was watching tv and munching.His mom, dad, Kevin and Joe, and Frankie, the little bonus Jonas.They would never know what went on inside him, would never understand.And so, he plastered the fake smile he put on every day since he had fell in love with his brother, and acted as though every thing was peachy.

Tomorrow, they would go on tour.Maybe he could get Joe off his mind then, Nick thought, behind his fake smile.But inside, he knew the truth.He would never get Joe out of his head, until Joe knew.But Joe could never know.He would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick awoke slowly, in the bedroom he shared with his two other brothers.The room was large, enough for three beds,three dressers, three closets, and three night stands, plus room for two guitars, a tv.

He sat up, and realized he was the only one awake.He glanced at kevin, on hs left.Yup still a asleep, same as Joe.Beautiful, dreamy Joe.

Nick rolled on his side, facing his second oldest brother, who was only 5 feet away.Nick could hear him breathing heavy.He wondered what his love was dreaming about.Him, maybe?No, it wasn't possible.Joe couldn't possibly love him back the way he loved him.Nick would always be just a brother to him.Its the was things had to be.Their fans wouldn't like it, at all.It isn't approved in their religion, so their parents wouldn't accept it.

Nick sighed, and headed for the bathroom, drowing in self pity.Again, he pulled out his pocket knife,his back to the door, and cut the same wrist as yesterday,just above the other cut.

He had been cutting for about a month now, seeing no other way to relieve himself of the pain.This helped, if only temporally.The pain came back, after a few minutes.

Nick decided to be a bit more creative with his cutting, and cut a star.Not large, but it was their.

"Nick?"A familiar voice said behind him.He turned around sharply, the pocket knife falling to the floor.Joe was standing in the doorway,  
in nothing but boxers.Nicks eyes glanced over his perfect body, before meeting Joe's eyes.

"Nick?What are you doing?"Joe asked, seeing Nick's bloody wrist.

"I, uh, just leave me alone!"Nick said, storming out.He went to the living room, flipping on the TV.On the television was a picture of the three brothers, Joe standing right next to him.The host of the show was saying the Jonas brothers were to go on tour today.Nick groaned.

It was going to be hard, being cooped up with his brothers on the bus.Here, when he was feeling particularly needy of Joe, he could just go outfor a walk, or to a friends to get his mind of him.

But on the tour, he would be with his brothers the entire time.He groaned again, closing his eyes, and laying his head back, on the back of th couch.  
"Nick!What was that?!"Joe demanded, storming in and sitting on the couch.

"Oh the tv show, it just sa-"

Joe huffed, and said,

"Oh, you know perfectly well what mean!Are you cutting yourself?"

"No."Nick lied, unconvincingly.

Joe grabbed Nicks wrist, and before Nick could pull away, he lifted up the sleeve, and revealed the scars.

"Why?"Joe demanded.

"That's none of your business."Nick snapped, pulling away and standing up.

"Your my brother!Its damn well my business!"Joe said, pulling Nick down into the couch.

Nick couldn't take it anymore.He needed to tell Joe, he knew it would ruin everything, but he just couldn't hold it in any longer, or else he felt he would explode.

"Fine Joe!You want to Know?It's because I love you!You know, the way brothers aren't supposed to love each other?!Yeah, I'm in love with you, and i cut, because i know that you will never love me back,plus Kevin hates my guts!"


	3. Chapter 3

Joe sat their, stunned.He wasn't sure if he had heard his younger brother correctly.

"Huh?"He said.

Nick buried his head in the couch, and growled, before getting up, and going back to bed, leaving a very stunned Joe Jonas sitting on the couch, alone.

Nick fell onto his bed, and felt a tear run down his cheek.What would happen now?Would the band fall apart, because of him?Will Joe, too,  
give him the could shoulder, just like Kevin?Or would he tell everyone?Another tear rolled down Nicks cheek.

Nick closed his eyes, and felt someone sit on his bed.He had a pretty good idea of who it was, too.

"Nick."He heard Joe say, in a soft voice.

Nick decided to pretend to be asleep.

"Nick, i know you well enough to know that you are not asleep."Joe said, shaking Nicks leg.Nick didn't move, and Joe sighed, before getting an idea.

He leaned over Nick, and kissed him.

Nick felt Joe's lips over his, and opened his eyes, surprised.Joe pulled away, grinning that goofy grin he always wore.

"Knew that'd get you up."He said.Nick closed his eyes, and threw his blanket over his head.He thought Joe was teasing him, making fun of him.He felt a tear roll out onto his cheek.

"Nick, get up, we need to talk."Joe said, a little more serious.

"MMMM." was Nicks reply.Joe pulled the blankets off him, causing Nick to glare.

"What?!"Nick hissed., leaning forward to be in Joe's face, not realizing the barely there space between their faces.Joe was going to say something, but decided to show Nick instead.He finished the space between them, placing his lips on Nicks.He ran his tongue along Nicks bottom lip, and entered when he got permission.  
Nick closed his eyes, focusing completely on the kiss.Never in a million years did he think he would kiss Joe, or the other way around.ne Nick whined when Joe pulled apart.

"We need to talk."Joe said simply.

"Fine, talk."

Joe looked as though he were thinking, then said, " I don't know what to say.I didn't think this far ahead."For some reason, this made Nick laugh.Well, it was more of a chuckle really.It made Joe smile.

There was a bit of an akward silence, before Nick got up to grab some chips from the kitchen.He took the bag, and went into the living room.

Joe followed him like a lost puppy.

They sat on the couch.Joe looked at Nick, then noticed his wrist.The long sleeved shirt was pushed up from laying down on the bed, showing Nicks scar.Joe grabbed it.

"This needs to stop."He said, plainly meaning the cutting.

Nick shrugged, looking at the tv.

"So, you love me?"Joe asked, after a minute.Nick got glassy eyed, but nodded.

Then Joe asked, softly,

"Would you believe me if i said i love you to?The same way?"


End file.
